Silent Kisses
by Amazonian Anime Queen
Summary: In a lonely desert, sometimes you find things that are unexpected, sometimes that thing is love. This is the tale of one couple. MxW. Also an one-shot.


Hello, people this is my first Trigun fic. Well, this is going to be a one-shot fic, unless I want to add more to it. Well enjoy, and I take all kinds of reviews. Before I forgot, Wolfwood never died, but it would be interesting if this took place before he did. Also, this is going to be in both of their point of view.

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Trigun and any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would not be writing this fic. Although I _DO_ own this fic, if I see it copied by anyone I will personally make sure you will die a horrible death.**

"Characters talking"

'_What they are thinking'_

I might use this for action

Scene Change and where they are

_**Trigun**_

_**Silent Kisses**_

Millie P.O.V

Millie leaned on the edge of the railing at a house. She looked at the sky and sighed a bit and a small look of longing in her eyes. _'Things haven't been the same since you were last here.'_ She thought before looking at the ground.

"Nicholas, where is you." She said to herself softly. _'Why in this short time I'm falling in love with him. I mean, sure he has his moments but . . . Oh I don't know, it's just something about him. That I cannot explain right now.'_ She couldn't help but think about him it was almost like he put a spell on her.

"Hey Millie." Meryl said to her putting her hand on her shoulder "I haven't seen you all afternoon." She said walking toward the railing looking around the area. "Well, there isn't much to do, unless you call Vash eating all the bakeries' donuts." She said trying to lighten the mood for herself with a small smile. "I still can't believe that it was him." Meryl said in a disbelieving monotone way. "Well, he never really killed anybody." She said thinking a bit "They just had self-inflicted wounds, I know, I know." Meryl said sighing "And we still haven't gotten our damage report done." She said turning around going back inside of the house. "You're going to come?" She asked her "Yes, of course." She said walking back into the house. The talk with Meryl help took her mind off of him for a little. She walked in then took a look back at the scenery then smiled.

Wolfwood P.O.V

Wolfwood took a crumpled cigarette out. "Damn, last one." He mumbled softly to himself. He searches his pockets for a lighter. He soon found one and started to light it. As he was walking around, he started to chuckle remembering what Millie once said _"Smoking is bad for the baby, honey." _He almost started to put it out "Hell, forget it. I don't know when the next time I'm going get a cigarette." He said putting it back in his mouth.

He looks around to see happily eating donuts. "Hey needle noggin. Still eating donuts, I see." He said to him. Vash looked up at him and almost choked "Wolfwood, I didn't see you in a while." He said swallowing. "Well, it's kinda hard to survive in the desert without water for a while. I didn't know how much longer I could've made it." He said with a smirk and continued walking "If you need me I'm going to be at the bar." He said with a small wave at him.

Before he walked in he threw out a partially smoked cigarette out the door. He sat down at the bar and laid back. "One good shot of water, now!" He said to the man, he didn't want to sound rude, but he was close to dehydration. _'I still don't see how I do it.'_ He thought lightheartedly. "Here you go sir. That will be 10." The waiter said to him as he reached for the glass "Don't worry about the change. Most likely I'm going to use it anyway." He said as he drank the water. He sighed as he blue eyes wondered throughout the room. _'If Vash that must mean Millie and Meryl is too.' _He thought looking out the door and almost waiting for Millie to walk through asking the waiter for pudding. He strolls his hand through his dark hair relaxing a bit. Something he hasn't did in a while.

As he did that his thoughts went toward Millie, he couldn't help but think about her. It was all he could think about sometimes. _"I guess I have to wonder what she's doing."_ He thought as he took a sip of the water. "Nice and cold." He sighed with relief. He continued with his thoughts asking the waiter for another glass. He wanted to go see her but he just couldn't make himself. _"I'll do it later."_ He thought taking his last sip.

Normal P.O.V

Night had fallen swiftly the unbearable heat turned into a cool, gentle night. "Meryl, I'm going out for a walk, be back in a little." Millie said walking out the store. "Okay, have fun." She said to her. Vash slightly touched her on her shoulder. "You know Wolfwood is back." He said with his hand over his mouth whispering to her. "Really, you not joking." She whispered back doing the same. "Would I lie to you?" He said to her proudly. Meryl gave him a small glare nodding her head. "Yes, you would." "After all this time I thought you trusted me." Vash bawling out with tears coming through. Meryl sighed shaking her head. "This can't be. It just can't!"

Wolfwolf walked in a nearby cathedral, he let out a small chuckle as he did. "Funny, this is the first time I've ever did this." He said walking in sitting in a pew. He looked up in the glass stain window and smiled lightly. "God, I know you think I've forsaken you or something, maybe now I can finally make due for the many sins I have done." He prayed out aloud looking at the cross. "Maybe you can forgive me and forgive everything I've done. At times . . . I sometimes believed you wasn't there . . . that God was something people made up or you just forgotten about me." He started to think back slowly to have past. He held a stoic face as he continued to delve into his past, all the painful memories. "When I met Vash, I slowly started to regain my faith, even though I knew what I had to do. Today, it is my first, and hopefully last not my last prayer." He said starting to get up. He sighed painfully. "And it is for I can finally be rid of all my sins." He ended leaving out of the cathedral with a pained look on his face. _"Maybe now I can leave my past."_ He thought leaving out. He sat down on a bench looking up at the stars. He wished that he was up there at time, but now, what happiness could he find if he was.

Millie looked over to see Wolfwood, she saw he was deep in thought, but decided to go over. She walked slowly toward him and gave him a light tap on the shoulder and a small smile appearing above him. "Well, hello there Mr. Priest!" She said to him starling him a bit. "Millie, I didn't expect to see you here." He said to her as he straightens up some. "Same here, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your thoughts or anything." She said to him, taking a small step back. "No, no, you're not, in a way I'm kind of glad to see you here." He said looking at her. "You shouldn't have to worry about anything." He said while Millie was taking a seat beside him. "I guess I can say the same, Mr. Priest. I've haven't seen you in the longest." Wolfwood looked at the ground for a second before looking up at her. "How many times I've said this, you can call me Nicholas." Millie started to say something but stayed quiet. "Okay... Nicholas, it's just a force of habit to me." She turned away, a bit uncomfortable. "So, are you going to be awkward around me or what?" He asked her Millie turned toward him and looked at him. "I just, haven't seen you in a while . . . Really, it's funny in a way." She said to him thinking of a way to say it. "I know, I went in the cathedral, for the first time, I prayed." He said to her with a small chuckle "It's very ironic really, I'm a priest and never prayed. It makes feel a bit ashamed." "No need to worry about that, at least now you have a clear conscious." Millie said to him trying to cheer him up a bit. "Hopefully, I do, but there many more things I want to do really." He said to her, with a bit of curiosity Millie looked at him. "Like what?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Get married, maybe even give up smoking, yeah, the day I give up smoking is the day someone see ice in hell." He joked to himself. "Well, you never know."

"Why want they say it, come on it's not that hard." Meryl said looking at the scene. "Well matters of the heart takes time and . . . " "And how would you know about that!" "Well because . . . " "Oh nevermind." Vash covered her mouth doing a small shush, "They're not deaf you know." He whispered toward then leaning closer to her. "And we don't want to make them mad at us, and we'll be old and wrinkly by the time they do so lets just watch." He said with a small nodded from Meryl, right before she bit his hand. He let out a small hiss of air shaking his hand. "Now why you did that!" He whined with tears falling down his face "All I can say it serves you right."

"Well, really, Millie, what do I have to lose if I say this?" Millie opened her eyes in surprised. "Say what." "Well, that, I think I've fallen in love with you, or that it's a very strong feeling of lust. I know this is random but, I think that would be one less confession on my soul." He shook his head slightly of what he said _"That was quite dumb on my side."_ He thought with Millie putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, um, Nicholas, I think, I've probably love you, or it just maybe lust that we're after" She said to him looking down blushing. _"I can't believe it." _She thought excitedly while slightly blushing. "It's just a question we have to ask ourselves. Do we want to be with each other because of how we look or by our actions?" She said to him thinking seriously about it. "Most likely, on my part, you're a strong woman, and you're not that bad looking you know. Besides there's many more, like how you care about family so much and you love for children, how you somehow manage to help out people and maybe, it isn't lust." Millie smiled at this, just looking at him, thinking, "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" He asked her raising his eyebrows with a small giggle from Millie. "Some things in life don't deserve words." She said simply with a small wink.

"If then true than . . . "He said leaning in closely for a kiss as Millie moved in closer, it seems for a moment that all time had stopped for that, after their lips met they pulled back and looked at each other in a bit of an understanding silence.

"Oh, it was so sweet." Meryl said leaning on Vash shoulder with Vash putting an arm around her. "Yeah, I know, to see Wolfwood and Millie, oh they grew up so fast!" Vash said pretending to be crying. "I'm happy to see them together. They make a great couple." "Yeah, I know, makes me wonder if I'm ever going to find my soul mate." She said leaning back on him. "I honestly would be afraid to be that person." Vash joked with a playful hit from Meryl. "Have you noticed something?" Vash asked looking at her. "No, what is it?" "That you're leaning on me, and pretty much it seems like . . . " She said with a startle Meryl causing them to lose their balance falling from the bush.

"What the . . . Vash, Meryl, what is you two doing here?" Millie asked them walking over to them. "Well, Meryl said she lost her earrings, so I came out here to help her find them." Vash said making up a pathetic excuse. "Yeah, then why is she wearing them?" Wolfwood asked them. "Well, I must have found them." She said with a nervous chuckle. "I think we've found our next couple." Millie said giggling with a blank stare from Vash and Meryl. "Me and her/him, you got to be crazy." They said at the same time walking back toward where they were staying. Sharing one last look at each other before continuing.

"You know, they just might come to their senses." Wolfwood said sighing. "But until then, I have just one question." He said looking at her. "What is it?" "Mind being my girlfriend?"

Well, I've finished, I hope you liked it. I just remember something, in the Manga (spoiler in a way) Wolfwood never died. o. Well, review, I take flames also. Thanks for reading. If I continue this story, which is highly unlikely, you know who the next couple might be.

Sincerely,

Anime Queen


End file.
